medidad extremas
by mekara
Summary: akanes esta harta por lo que esta vez si va en serio


División justa.

Claro, porque no lo pensé antes, akane veía satisfecha sus mediciones era perfecto ni un gramo de mas. Ni menos.

Las puertas se abrieron mientras shampoo, ukio y kodachi entraron.

-¿qué querer chica violenta?.

Akane bajo la última de las cajas.

-bueno después de mucho pensar llegue a una conclusión así que por favor siéntense.

Las aludidas le hicieron caso.

-bueno nosotras somos cuatro y bueno ranma uno.

-jojojojo ¿Qué piensas pelear por el la que gane se lo queda?.

-no, verán así habría tres, no son quienes sean, puedo estar yo incluida lo admito , y se que las perdedoras estaremos enojadas, y no dejaremos que la ganadora se quede con ranma, por eso

Saco las enormes cajas azules y le entrego una a cada una dejando solo una para ella.

-¿Qué es?- dijo ukio tratando de abrirla.

-aun no es una sorpresa, sabían que ranma pesa 80 kilos bastante gordo si lo piensa uno, y esas cajas cuando las vi dije los ojos de ranma y compre cuatro, - un incomodo silencio- eso es todo la salida es la entrada.

-¿y ranma?

- a perdón mis disculpas, con mi idea cada quien tendrá una cuarta parte de ranma muy equitativa.

-no compartir airen- dijo shampoo molesta.

-claro que no tienes mi palabra de que nadie te quitara tus 20 kilos de ranma- mientras una sonrisa macabra cruzaba su rostro.

Las jóvenes abrieron las cajas.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Su grito de horror, terror y pánico retumbo en la noche. y las miradas de las jóvenes solo expresaban asco y miedo , mientras arrojaban al piso la caja, el contenido se voltio mostrando un mazacote de carne roja, pedazos de lo que una vez fue una camisa roja, unas formas algo uniformes en las que se podía ver uñas, dientes, pedazos hueso y unas hebras de cabello negro.

-¿Qué acaso no lo querían?-

-ESTAS LOCA AKANE COMO PUDISTE.

-pudimos su huellas están en las cajas ahora son mis cómplices.

-TE ENTREGAREMOS A LA POLICIA.

Salieron corriendo. Akane las vio con la mano sobre su caja.

No las iba a seguir ellas son mas rápidas. Saco debajo de la mesa el teléfono, que bueno que estaba grabado en marcado rápido.

-bueno comandancia de nerima.

-hola habla akane tendo, mis amigas acaban de volverse locas llegaron gritando algo de un asesinato, y me preocupan se digieran para allá, no están bien de sus facultades mentales, no quiero que se lastimen.

-no se preocupe señorita- akane colgó.

Agarro las tres cajas abiertas y las saco al jardín. Las arrojo al pequeño incinerador de hojas que lleva mucho rato prendido, beneficio del otoño.

Limpio el piso a conciencia donde la sangre de las cajas había manchado al volcarse.

-hola – la voz masculina llego de la sala -¿hay alguien?

-hola ranma que tal el nuevo gimnasio, de pelos verdad- el aludido llego con una mochila al hombro.

-si está muy bien, sobre todo la alberca a presión hay una si hace ejercicio-asentí mientras sigo viendo la tele.

-gracias por el cupón- me giro mientras se sienta frente de mi.

- de nada, oye aquí tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños- mientras le doy la caja azul, la abrió.

-akane no debiste molestarte un juego nuevo de mancuernillas.

-de acero templado estas no las podrás destruir tan rápido.

-gracias.

-de nada.

Pasaron 20 minutos mientras mi programa favorito se ve en la tele, cuentos desde la cripta.

Un ruido en la puerta.

-voy a abrir- dijo ranma mientras sigo comiendo una bolsa de papas y viendo mi programa.

De haber pensado en algo tan simple lo hubiera hecho a las dos semanas de que empezaron a molestar.

Solo necesite una peluca vieja de color negro, la camisa que ranma desgarro sin remedio a arreglarla. Los adornos de hallowen y 60 kilos de carne de res.

Ranma se sienta junto a mí.

-¿Quién era?

-la policía

-¿paso algo malo?

-no solo me pregunto mi nombre y me hizo repetirlo en el radio de la policía.

-raro.

Dos semanas después.

-pobres perder así el sentido de la realidad, sabes que tienes la culpa verdad ranma- estamos en la institución mental del este, en un cuarto blanco, shampoo, ukio y kodachi atadas e inconscientes. Mientras las vemos desde una ventana.

-¿mi culpa?- en si fue su culpa si desde un principio no le hubiera dado alas a estas alacranas, no me hubiera visto en la penosa necesidad de hacer lo que hice, y no hubieran terminado aquí. Aunque admito que la lobotomía que les practicaron no estaba en mis planes.

-tienes razón no hay que buscar culpables lo bueno es que están seguras, a salvo y recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado, no perdamos las esperanzas de que se recuperaran por completo.

-el tiempo de visitas termino- dijo el doctor

-gracias por cuidarlas ellas-un quejido ahogado se escapa de mi garganta- no merecían esto.

-pierda cuidado mañana empezaremos con la terapia de electro shocks.

-adiós foquitos- me despido de ellas en mi mente.

Salimos camino a casa.

La puerta está abierta, dentro una rubia está sentada en la mesa.

-sakura- grita ranma

-sabia que te encontraría- dijo la aludida- tu padre te prometió conmigo hace años.

Akane se gira y una sonrisa macabra inunda sus ojos mientras un brillo sombrío en los ojos.

-voy a la carnicería- avisa antes de salir de la casa.

Fin.


End file.
